Bed Of Roses
by Cadalinda
Summary: Stefan is hurting Elena and the person who saves her is the last person anyone would think of. Deals with abuse so please dont read if you are easily offened
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first Vampire Diaries story so I hope you like it. This idea wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it. I like Stefan but I love Damon and the thought of how he could kill Elena in two seconds I love it lol. The story is a little dark and has to due with abuse so if it will bother you please don't read.

Damon walked through the door of his and Stefan's house and the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that smell any where it was blood and it was making his mouth water. It wasn't animal blood it was human which sent his mind into a tail spin. His brother has not had human blood in a long time why would it change. Going right for the stairs he started to call out to his brother.

"Stefan you here?" Damon walked up the stairs slowly looking around the house trying to find where the smell was coming from. Going right for his brother's room he opened the door to look around. The room was completely empty but the smell was defiantly coming from here. Looking around the room he noticed a picture on Stefan's desk. It was of Katharine the women that ruined the relationship they once had. Looking at the picture he couldn't help but think of Elena and how much she looked like her. No matter how hard he tried to fight it and would never admit it; there was something about that fragile human that got under his skin. Turning to leave the room he noticed that on the door knob there was blood. Running his finger over it he gave it a sniff then licked his finger clean. Yup it was human.

Elena was sitting on the floor of her bathtub hot water beating down her back. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. The water all around her was red from the blood coming from her face. Stefan had hit her hard. Ever since Lexi was killed he was never the same. He became harsher and always yelling at her. He never hit her until today. She had been at his house and everything was fine. They were up in his room lying on his bed talking about his life when he started kissing her. She was all for it until he started pushed for more. She tried her best to turn him down gently but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Getting off his bed she started to straighten out her clothes when he was right behind her.

"What you don't want me?" He was starting to raise his voice and Elena had no clue why.

"Of corse I do but we just can't right now." she was hoping by saying they can't right now he would get it but he didn't. Before she knew what was happening Stefan back handed her his ring busting open her lip. Raising her hand to her face she was so in shock she didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't noticed her face was bleeding until she started to see his face change. That's when she snapped out of it. Not even taking a minute to speak to him she pushed pass him and ran down the stairs. There was no way she was gonna let him see her tears. The drive back to her house was tough she was gone off the road a few times because she could barely see through the tears. Once she got home she sent up a silent prayer that nobody was home and she wouldn't have to answer any questions. Elena stood up off the floor turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her. Her face was killing her and she could feel how swollen it was. Elena was thankful that it was a weekend and by the time she had to go back to school it would look better then it did now. Slowly she walked into her room trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened. Her room was dead silent and it was starting to bother her. Elena turned to the mirror above her dresser to finally get a look at her face. Her mouth was three times its normal size and there was a huge cut of her lip. Looking at it for the first time was making her want to cry all over again. Closing her eyes she thought to herself how he could have done this. As if he knew she was thinking about him Stefan came in through her window. As if knowing someone was behind her she opened her eyes and screamed. Taking a step back she was almost on top of her dresser.

"What are you doing here?" She was trying her best to keep the fear out of her voice but she wasn't doing a good job of it.

"I needed to tell you how sorry I am and that I never meant to hit you." Stefan's eyes were full of unshed tears. Looking at his face Elena knew he was sorry and there was something in her that broke the minute she saw his face. Without even thinking she rushed into his arms.

"It's ok I know you didn't." being here didn't feel right anymore. Him holding her felt out of place but she put it to the back of her mind. Everything was going to be ok again. Getting dressed quickly the two laid on her bed and started to drift off. Today had been a hard day and she was dead tired. Stefan couldn't sleep he was running his hands through her hair. He couldn't believe what he had done. Everything had been nuts since Lexi died and Vicky changed his brother was to blame for all of this. He was so deep in thought he didn't even feel his phone vibrate it was Elena's voice that snapped him back.

"You're phone is shaking me." Not even waiting for him to say anything she was back to sleep. Laughing slight he fished it out of his pocket to see it was a text from his brother.

"_Why is there blood in your room?"_ Shit he thought to himself he hadn't cleaned the door handle that Elena had touched with her bloody hand.

"_Elena cut her hand on glass." _He knew it was a stupid lie and he was hoping his brother would believe it.

"_Whatever."_ With that the messages ended.

Damon was sitting at the table in their house with a glass of vodka in his hand. He knew his brother was lying like a cheap rug but he couldn't prove it. Now that he knew that the blood came from Elena it made him mad as hell. He really bothered him that he felt this was for a fragile human he could snap like a twig but there was something about her that got to him and it wasn't that she looked like the woman who destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since the slap across the face and her busted lip. Many questions had been ask and the response everyone got was "I slipped in the tub." Most people believed her except for two. Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie tried her best to get the real reason out of her but every time she got the same answer. Damon didn't even bother to ask but he knew that it was his brothers doing. The whole event rarely came to mind for Elena only when she would touch her lip and feel the scar that had formed. But for some reason today she couldn't get the replay out of her mind. She was sitting in class rubbing her finger over her lip asking herself why she stays. Elena's phone vibrating against her leg brought her back to reality. It was a text from Stefan.

"_Your place after school?" _Elenas brain was screaming at her to saw no. she had a feeling something horriable was going to happen.

"_OK." _Two simple letters sealed it. Elena put her phone away and tired her best to focus on her class. The rest of the class flew by and before she knew it the day was over and she was on her way outside to meet Stefan. Walking past an empty class room she feels an arm grab her and pull her in. it was non other then the brother of her boyfriend.

"Damon what the hell do you want." He just stood there staring at her. Elena couldn't help it she was lost in his eyes. Even though she was wearing the necklace that Stefan had given her she was captivated by him and he knew it. Damon couldn't help but have an evil little smirk on his face it was just his nature. She knew she shouldn't but right now she felt safe like he would always be there to save her. Without warning he raised his hand to her lip and ran his thumb over the scar.

"How bad was it?" Elena looked at him shocked. How could he have known what really happened?

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Damon brought his full hand up to cup her cheek.

"Don't lie to me." His voice was so soft and gently if he had been an outsider looking in he would have never believe he had in it him.

"Why do you care Damon?" Elena couldn't stop looking and him and started to turn her head so it was more in his hand.

"I don't know why but I." Before he could finish what he was saying Elena's phone went off telling her she had a text message. Breaking eye contact for the first time since he pulls her into the room she dug out her phone and read the message.

"I have to go your brother is waiting for me." Without waiting for his response she pulled away and left the room. Damon punched the wall beside him. Why the hell did he care about this girl so much? He hadn't felt feelings in years why would he start now. There was something about her and knowing that his brother had hurt her made him mad as hell.

Elena left the room as fast as she could. Her mind was spinning with confusion. Who the hell was that back there because it sure as hell was Damon? Damon was an evil ass who got off on hurting people not protecting them and making them feel better. Stopping in the hall for a minute she rubbed her finger over her lip where his touch just was. Closing her eyes it was like she could still feel him there. Snapping her eyes opened she looked around to make sure no one was around. She couldn't believe she was letting her mind go there thinking about the evil of the two brothers. But then again if she really thought about it who was more evil. The one she just left or the one who busted up her face. Not letting herself stay in that mind set to long she pushed open the big door of their school to see Stefan leaning against her car.

"Where were you?" Stefan was trying his best to keep in anger in check.

"Your brother stopped me to talk to me." She could see his eyes start to change and she dreaded his response.

"What did he want?" He asked her through gritted teeth.

"It was your brother being your brother you know how he is. He is a shit disturber." Elena started to walk toward the drivers' side when she felt a strong hand around her arm pulling her back to him.

"I said what the hell did he want?" he was now raising his voice at her and squeezing her arm really hard. Elena was scared he would do something again.

"He just asked how bad it was." Without explaining further Stefan knew what Elena was talking about.

"And what did you say." The lines were under his eyes and she could see his fangs start to peek out.

"I said I didn't know what he was talking about. Don't worry I didn't tell him what you did." As if relieved that no one knew he let go of her arm and his face was back to normal. The two got into the car and drove to her house in silence. Stefan was in deep though and Elena was fighting back tears. Her arm was killing her and she was afraid to look to see what was left behind. The drive couldn't end soon enough for her she couldn't wait to get out of the car and be able to breath. Getting to her house she went into the house almost in a run going straight to the bathroom. Once she was safely there the door locked she pulled up her sleeve and look at the red hand mark that was there. Beyond the red she could see a bruise starting to form. Trying her best not to cry she took a few deep breaths before exiting the room. Stefan was standing in the hall waiting for her to come out.

"Are you ok?" Stefan looked at her like the whole thing at the school never happened.

"No I'm feeling sick. Do you mind going home so I can sleep?" Elena had her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep it together.

"I'll stay and take care of you." Stefan took a step toward her and she took a step back.

"No its ok I just want to go to bed." Stefan nodded and headed for the stairs. Once she heard the door close Elena went into her room threw herself on her bed and broke down. She pulled up her sleeve again looking down at her arm. He had hurt her again. Not as bad as before but he had still hurt her. Elena heard something behind her and she had a feeling who it was.

"Why are you here? You hate me why would you come." Damon ignored her angry words and sat beside her on her bed.

"I was hoping to see you naked." He knew he was being a smart ass but every time he was around her he got all weak and nice. He didn't do nice. He hadn't done nice since Katharine ripped his heart out. Elena didn't bother to respond to his comment it was just him being him.

"Can you get the hell out?" Elena got off her bed and took two big steps toward the intruder. Before she could stop him he had her arm in his arm the sleeve still pulled up.

"A bruise to match the scar how nice of my loving brother." Inside his mind was going a million miles a minute. He was trying his best to hide what she did to him but seeing her arm broke down all the walls again. Elena raised her head to slap him across the face but he caught her arm mid air. Pulling her arm closer he inspected the bruise. Elena tried her best to take her arm back but he was so much stronger then her she had no hope of getting loose. Really looking it over he couldn't help but wonder.

"What did you do this time for him to do this." His tone was his usual smart ass tone laced with anger.

"You did it this time." Damon looked at her confused. "When you pulled me in for our little meeting I kept your brother waiting and he wanted to know why so when I started to walk away he grabbed my arm to pull me in." Damon felt like an ass. Something that almost never happens. Looking her arm over again he pulled it gently to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Better?" so badly Elena wanted to slap him but this was a side of him she has never seen. Keeping silent she just nodded. Unable to resist she lower her head to her. "How about this?" he tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Elena was speachless. She had always thought a kiss from Damon would be rough and she would hate it but with him it wasn't. It was soft and gentel and she was pretty sure there was some love behind it. Unable to reist any longer she brought her hands up from her sides and wrapped them around his neck. His hands had already been tied up in her hair had now moved their way down to her lower back pulling her close to him. The two stayed joined at the lips until the need for air became to great. The two rested their foreheads together just staring each other in the eyes. Before Elena could speak Damon broke the silence.

"He wont hurt you again." Elena just started at him not knowing what to say. Before she had the chance to think of what to say he was back out her window like it never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon walked down the street outside Elena's house on the way to his. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't believe that he just kissed her.

"How stupid are you." He started yelling out loud to himself. What was it about this human? Then he started to think about it. She had amazing eyes you could get lost in forever and her lips were so soft. The more he thought about her the softer he felt. He hated what she did to him but he couldn't help it she changed him. To everyone else he was still an ass but he couldn't hurt her anymore then she has already been hurt. The thought of her being hurt brought his mind back to her arm and the reason he went there in the first place.

Elena stood frozen in her spot for a minute and then snapped back. Damon had left just like that. He kissed her and then just went out her window and about his day. Without thinking she pulled on a sweater and ran down the stairs pulling on a pair of shoes quickly. Grabbing her keys she got into her car and started driving looking for the man or vampire that she left her aw struck. 6 blocks away from her house she saw him getting ready to cross the street. Without fully thinking it over she stepped on the gas speeding up taking the corner at a dangerous speed. Slamming on the breaks putting it in park she jumped out of her car and was now yelling at Damon.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" in a few shot strides she was in his face. Damon was shocked very few people stand up to him and defiantly not a little girl.

"Well I'm Damon pretty sure we met before." He gave her a cocky grin which got him a slap across his face.

"How dare you? First you're an ass to me then you are all caring then you are caring and kissing me. Why the hell did you kiss me?" Damon took a step closer to her so he was in her face.

"Because I wanted to and you wanted me to." Elena was about the say no when he pulled her into his arms again and gave her another kiss. Pulling back he started to answer the rest of her questions. "I am nice to you because for some reason there is something about you that makes me what to be with you and protect you." Damon stopped for a minute and put his hand over his face. "God I make myself sick." Elena couldn't help but smile. It was now her turn to pull him into her arms and kissed him. After she was done she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't keep doing this." For a split second she thought she saw hurt in his eyes. Before she could finish what she was saying he had pushed her away and started to yell.

"If that's what you want then fine. Be with him and let him keep hurting you. I sure as hell won't be there." Elena felt a stab in her chest. God he was a dumbass.

"What I meant you jackass was I can't keep kissing you and being with him so I'm gonna end it." Not waiting for an answer Elena got into her car and headed toward their house.

A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry it took a few days to put this up but I have been so tired and when i'm up my little girl doesn't leave much time for writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on alert it makes my day to see that. There will prob only be one or two more chapter I don't know yet. But it has been fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was driving like a woman on a mission. For the first time in a while her head was clear and she knew what she needed to do. Someone from the outside would think this was the stupidest thing she could ever do but that did matter. Someone who was looking it doesn't know what Stefan does to her or how Damon saves her. Pulling into the drive way of this grand house she sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never. Not even bothering to knock she just walked in calling out his name.

"Stefan you here?" not waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs towards his room when she ran into him in the hall.

"I'm right here are you ok?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her over. Backing away slightly she put distance between them.

"I'm fine I just need to talk to you." Elena was starting to get nervous. She was hoping that he wouldn't get overly angry but she knew that was something stupid to hope for. Stefan just looked at her confused at what his girlfriend was doing. Elena took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I can't do this any more." She couldn't believe how small her voice was. She felt like a little girl telling her dad what she did wrong knowing she is about to get in the worse trouble of her life.

"What did you say?" Stefan barely heard her but he knew what he heard he just wanted her to repeat it. Finding straight she said it again

"I can't do this anymore." Elena started to feel stronger knowing this was the right thing to do. Not only because she wanted the one person she shouldn't but also for her safety. "You say you will never hurt me again but I know you will so i'm leaving. I'm done." Elena turned to walk away when she felt something pull on her arm.

"I don't care if your done I'm not and I say when we are done." Elena was trying to pull away but he was holding her tightly.

"Let me go you ass. We are so over we need a new word for over." At her least words something in Stefan's head snapped. Before she knew it a fist came into contact with her nose causing it to crunch under the force. Elena's head snapped back and if it wasn't for Stefan's grip on her she would have been on the ground. Elena's mouth was filling with blood fast but she tried her best to speak.

"Please stops don't do this." Her eyes were full of tears and she could tell he was enjoying this.

"How about you don't leave me." He grabbed her by the head and threw her against the wall. "How about that huh?" he threw her with just force she could feel her arm breaking on contact with the wall. Her vision was becoming blurry and she was slowly losing it. Stefan got down to face level giving her a little smirk. "Checking out so soon?" He pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her roughly. "If you wanna leave me I'll give you something to remember me by." Stefan pulled her to her feet and started to rip at her shirt. Elena knew what was coming next and she just prayed to god for someone to save her. No just anyone she wanted the bad boy she is going through this for. As if sent from god she felt Stefan being pulled away from which caused her to drop to the ground. Elena tried her best to stay with it but she was slowly losing that battle.

Damon was pissed not only at his brother for doing this but also at him self for not getting here sooner. He should have known what was gonna happen but she had left him in such a daze it took him a good ten minute to move from his spot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon still had a strong had on his younger brother.

"Why do you care? You're heartless and only care about you." Stefan looked Damon in the eye and then it clicked. "You care about her don't you?" Stefan started to laugh. "Of corse always going for my leftovers." That was it for Damon he couldn't hold back anymore. Taking everything he had felt in the past month since he first noticed the blood.

"How does it feel to take on someone your own size." The fight between the two was getting bad but there was no stopping what Stefan had started.

"So what you're a little pussy now all over a girl." Damon couldn't help but smirk.

"No dear brother I'm not the pussy I'm pretty sure you are the one beating up and a helpless girl." That was it for Stefan he raising his fist and was about to punch his brother in the face when he felt a wooden stake go through his chest. As he was going to the ground he heard his brother whisper in his ear. "I guess I'm the one who gets the girl." Letting him now just fall and wither away he finally got a chance to go check on Elena. He bent down beside her to check her pulse that was barely there. She was fading fast so he knew what he had to do. He wasn't gonna like it but he needed to save her.

"It's ok I'm gonna me you better." Damon bit his own arm breaking the skin bring his now bleeding arm to her lips. Elena started to fight it but Damon stopped her. "You have to drink it ok. Its gonna make you better I promise." While she was still drink Damon kissed the top of her head. It took a few minutes but Elena was slowly coming back to him. Once she was done she pushed his arm away.

"Whereas Stefan?" Elena was trying her best to cover her exposed chest. Damon seeing what a hard time she was having he took off his sweater and covered her.

"He's gone ok he will never hurt you again." It took a minute to click in but it did.

"Oh my god you didn't."She waited for a minute hoping he would tell her he didn't. "You did."

"I had to do something to save you." Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew the two hated each other but not to the point of killing each other. She looked into his eyes and seen something she thought she would never see.

"You love me don't you?" Pulling her close he gave her a kiss full of passion hoping that would answer her question. "Answer me." Damon lowered his head he could believe he was about to admit this.

"Of corse I love you. I wouldn't have killed my brother and just saved you if I didn't." he was trying his best to be soft but Damon didn't do soft. He was about to keep talking when Elena cut him off.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

A/N: So here we are at the end boys and girl I hope you enjoyed. This chapter right here is why is started this story. I had the ending in my head and just needed the rest to go with it. There are many things I wanna say so let's start with thank you to my readers who reviewed or put me on alert it is awesome to see. Second abuse is something I don't take lightly. All my stores are written from something I have gone through so I hope you don't think I take it as a joke. Next thing if any of you lovely readers are in a place like this please get help. No one has the right to put their hands on you. Also is you have read some of my other stories you know that this month makes a year since one of my friends killed himself. Again if there is anyone other there feeling like they need to do this talk to someone. Don't put your loved ones through what I have been through this past year. Ok enough of my service announcements. Just once again wanted to say thank you and hopefully ill write another VD story.


End file.
